


L'union

by jusToxy_more



Series: Terre et Feu [2]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020), Cursed - Thomas Wheeler
Genre: M/M, joining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusToxy_more/pseuds/jusToxy_more
Summary: "En traversant le village dans l’autre sens, il croisa Pym et Ecureuil, tous deux très occupés, l’un à accrocher une lanterne au toit d’une hutte, et l’autre à mettre en place une guirlande de fleurs un peu plus loin. Lorsqu’ils l’aperçurent, tous deux affichèrent de grands sourires, trahissant leur excitation. Lancelot leva les yeux au ciel mais leur fit un signe de la main en retournant leur sourire.Il ne réalisait pas encore vraiment que l’union était prévue pour le lendemain."
Relationships: Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Series: Terre et Feu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	L'union

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai décidé d'écrire la scène d'union, et à partir de là d'autres idées de scènes se sont agglomérées jusqu'à arriver à ça. Je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit aussi long, mais bon mieux vaut trop que pas assez. J'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Goliath émit un hennissement indigné lorsqu’il trébucha, sa marche troublée par un trou dans le sol que son cavalier n’avait pas vu. 

“Tout doux”, murmura Lancelot en passant sa main sur son encolure d’un geste rassurant. “Tout va bien.” 

Cette route devenait de plus en plus accidentée au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu’il devrait en toucher deux mots à Arthur. En voyant la silhouette de la forteresse se dessiner à l’horizon, il resserra son épais manteaux vert sapin autour de lui, comprenant qu’il n’arriverait à destination que dans une vingtaine de minutes. L’été était terminé depuis déjà quelques semaines, et les jours se rafraîchissaient à vue d’œil. Les feuilles mortes jonchaient déjà le sol, et le gibier, tout comme les Faë, se préparait pour l’hiver qui s’annonçait déjà. 

Lancelot remit en place la carcasse de biche qui se balançait derrière lui sur le dos de Goliath. Les Faë étaient en pleine opération de chasse de masse, ayant pour objectif de constituer des réserves de viande avant que le gibier ne se raréfie. Il était donc parti seul à la chasse, sachant pertinemment qu’il travaillait mieux seul. 

En approchant de l’entrée du village, le groupe de Faunes qui était en train de couper du bois à l’orée de la forêt le salua avec des grands gestes de la main, auxquels Lancelot répondit avec un sourire. Il entra dans le village à présent fortifié par des murs de bois renforcés de chaume, et dirigea Goliath vers les installations des chasseurs, se frayant un passage parmi la foule de gens qui allaient et venaient. Une fois parvenu à destination, il salua d’un hochement de tête un Tusk appelé Jora quand il le vit approcher. Il descendit de sa monture. 

“Belle prise!”, le félicita Jora, admirant la biche abattue d’une flèche dans la tête. “Je vais t’en débarrasser, si tu veux bien.” 

“Bien sûr”, répondit Lancelot, regardant l'homme se saisir de l’animal, délestant Goliath par la même occasion. Quand il s’éloigna, Lancelot repartit, cette fois guidant son cheval à pied, en direction des écuries. En traversant le village dans l’autre sens, il croisa Pym et Ecureuil, tous deux très occupés, l’un à accrocher une lanterne au toit d’une hutte, et l’autre à mettre en place une guirlande de fleurs un peu plus loin. Lorsqu’ils l’aperçurent, tous deux affichèrent de grands sourires, trahissant leur excitation. Lancelot leva les yeux au ciel mais leur fit un signe de la main en retournant leur sourire. 

Il ne réalisait pas encore vraiment que l’union était prévue pour le lendemain. 

Ravalant sa nervosité, il reprit sa route, observant avec amusement les décorations en cours de préparation dans tout le village. Une heure plus tard, Goliath était dessellé et se reposait aux écuries, et il terminait de changer de vêtements après s’être rafraîchi. Sachant qu’il était presque midi et qu’il devrait bientôt rejoindre les autres pour le repas, il s’attela à ranger les appartements qu’il partageait avec Gauvain. Ces derniers jours avaient été assez mouvementés, et des objets traînaient par terre ici ou là, tandis que le lit n’avait pas été fait depuis des jours. Lancelot était quelqu’un d’ordonné, c’était un trait qui lui venait de son éducation parmi les Paladins Rouges, et il avait décidé que ce désordre ne pouvait plus durer.

Alors qu’il ramassait un livre au sol, il entendit la porte s’ouvrir puis se fermer, et en se redressant il vit un Gauvain fatigué se laisser tomber lourdement sur le lit qu’il venait de faire. En remarquant le regard noir de Lancelot, Gauvain laissa échapper un petit rire et se releva. 

“Désolé”, lança-t-il en effaçant les plis qu’il venait de créer sur la surface du drap. 

Lancelot secoua la tête, amusé. “Je ne peux pas t’en vouloir…tu devrais dormir un peu après manger”, répondit-il, regardant d’un oeil inquiet les cernes sous les yeux de son futur époux. 

“Comment? Les fortifications doivent être terminées avant que le gel n’apparaisse, les réserves de nourriture avancent trop lentement à mon goût, et je sens que Nimue va me retenir au moins une heure pour choisir ce que je vais porter demain”, énuméra Gauvain, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Lancelot. 

Celui-ci s’approcha et l’enlaça, posant sa tête au creux du cou de Gauvain, qui commença instinctivement à jouer avec ses cheveux. 

“Je ne veux pas m’unir à un cadavre ambulant”, murmura Lancelot. “Alors nous allons sortir manger, et après cela je te ramènerai ici et tu dormiras une heure ou deux, compris?” 

Gauvain soupira contre son oreille. “Très bien”, céda-t-il. “Mais tu as conscience que si elle ne me trouve pas, c’est toi que Nimue va capturer?”, laissa-t-il échapper, amusé. 

“Pas si je me cache”, répondit-il, sur un ton assuré. 

_________________________________

  
  


Se cacher, semblait-il, n’avait pas été suffisant.

“Tourne toi”, ordonna Nimue qui se tenait en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches, et une expression sur le visage qui trahissait une réflexion intense. Lancelot s'exécuta tout en prenant soin de cacher son exaspération. 

“Ca n’ira pas”, conclut la reine avec une voix abrupte. “Passe lui celui-ci, s’il-te-plaît”, demanda-t-elle à Pym en désignant un autre des nombreux pourpoints qui gisaient sur le lit. En l’aidant à enlever le vêtement rejeté, Pym lui adressa un sourire complice, comme pour dire “tiens bon, ce ne sera plus très long”. 

Pour tuer le temps, Lancelot commença à se remémorer les événements de la dernière heure qui l’avaient mené à essayer des tenues qu’il ne comptait plus alors qu’il avait, à l’origine, prévu de mettre ses vêtements habituels pour l’union. 

“Alors, pas trop nerveux pour demain?”, lui avait demandé Arthur pendant le repas, alors que Gauvain était en pleine conversation avec Kaze un peu plus loin. L’expression taquine de l’humain s’était muée en crainte sourde lorsqu’il avait vu la cuillère de Lancelot être pliée en deux. “Je crois que j’ai ma réponse”, s’était-il empressé d’ajouter, en reportant son attention sur sa nourriture. Lancelot avait réprimé un sourire quand il avait entendu Pym pouffer en face de lui.

“Lancelot est nerveux parce qu’il n’aime pas être au centre de l’attention”, avait soudain déclaré Ecureuil, de la voix solennelle qui le caractérisait.

“Merci beaucoup, tu devrais le dire encore plus fort pour que tout le monde l’entende”, avait répondu Lancelot, sarcastique mais non sans affection. C’est lorsque le garçon avait ouvert la bouche en prenant une grande inspiration qu’un élan de panique s’était emparé du groupe. Nimue avait pénétré dans la pièce au moment où Pym tentait de fourrer de force une pomme dans la bouche d'Écureuil pour l’empêcher de parler. 

Ils avaient tous trois repris une contenance pendant que la Reine des Faë prenait place à table, leur jetant des regards d’incompréhension mêlée d’amusement. 

“Où en sont les préparatifs?”, avait-elle demandé à Pym. La jeune femme avait souri, une lueur d’excitation immédiatement allumée dans le regard. 

“Ils avancent bien! Les décorations du château sont achevées, et celles du village seront terminées d’ici ce soir. En cuisine, tout le monde s'affaire, et les musiciens répètent.” 

“Parfait! Ce sera une belle fête, n’est-ce pas Lancelot?”. Il s’éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre. 

“Je n’en doute pas. Tout ceci prend des proportions auxquelles je ne m’attendais pas...mais je ne m’en plains pas”. C’était sincère, malgré son appréhension de la frénésie qui allait s’emparer de tout le monde le lendemain, un bonheur sans pareil lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avait jeté un œil à Gauvain derrière lui, qui avait dû entendre quelque chose de très drôle car il riait, les coins de ses yeux se plissant de la plus belle des manières. Comme il aimait cet homme. A cet instant, rien n’aurait pu le conforter davantage dans sa décision de s’unir à lui. Nimue lui avait adressé un sourire sincère et attendrie, avant de reporter son attention sur Arthur. 

“Et les réserves pour l’hiver?” C’est ce moment-là que Lancelot avait choisi pour s’éclipser, faisant signe à Gauvain avant de quitter la pièce discrètement. Ils étaient tous deux retournés à leur chambre, et comme prévu Lancelot avait forcé Gauvain à s’allonger sur le lit, le débarrassant lui-même de ses bottes. Il était resté le temps que l’autre homme s’endorme, avant de se lever silencieusement pour quitter la pièce. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à tomber nez à nez avec Nimue en ouvrant la porte, la jeune reine lui lançant un regard victorieux.

“Lancelot? Tu m’écoutes?” Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix impatiente de Nimue. 

“Oui, excuse moi”, répondit-il, confus. “Elle te demandait si celui-ci te plaît”, ajouta Pym, une fois de plus volant à son secours. 

Il s’observa un instant, tentant de trouver une différence avec le précédent pourpoint qu’il avait essayé. Celui-ci était d’une couleur grise claire, celle des mulots que l’on pouvait trouver dans la forêt en plein printemps. Il était court, lui arrivant juste en bas des hanches, et le col remontait juste assez pour lui enserrer le cou sans qu’il ne se sente oppressé. Il remarqua quelques détails brodés couleur or. Il n’avait jamais porté de vêtement aussi riche de toute sa vie. Il ne s’y reconnaissait pas vraiment, mais il se sentait tout à fait capable de le porter une journée, si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Gauvain (et il savait que ce serait le cas). 

“Il est très bien”, dit-il simplement. Cela étant la seule phrase positive qu’il avait prononcé depuis le début des essayages, les filles se regardèrent avec triomphe. 

“Je crois qu’on a trouvé”, dit Pym, ravie. Nimue le regardait avec une émotion visible. 

“Vous serez les plus beaux des unis, demain”, promit-elle. Et elle s’approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, sans crier gare. Pym se joignit tout de suite à l’embrassade, et ils se tinrent ainsi quelques instants. Lancelot prit alors la mesure de la chance qu’il avait. D’être parvenu là où il était, alors qu’il était parti de si loin. Il avait trouvé l’amour, une famille, et des amis qui l’entouraient et chaque jour le rendaient encore meilleur. Il comprit la chance qu’ils avaient de tous être en vie, loin de la guerre qui avait brisé leurs vies un peu plus d’un an auparavant. 

Ils se séparèrent, et Nimue quitta la pièce, le devoir l’appelant ailleurs. Pym resta quelques secondes encore, le regardant avec un sourire non dissimulé. 

“Je suis tellement fière de toi”, laissa-t-elle échapper, et des larmes d’émotion commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Lancelot la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, riant, oubliant ses propres larmes qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux. 

_________________________________

  
  


Gauvain s’éveilla brusquement lorsque la porte s’ouvrit violemment, pour révéler un Écureuil surexcité faisant irruption dans la chambre. Après plus d’un an, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment l’énergie continuait d’affluer dans les veines du garçon, alors même qu’il semblait courir constamment. Gauvain se dit qu’il vieillissait peut-être. 

“Tu es réveillé?”, demanda le garçon qu’il considérait maintenant comme son fils, comme s’il ne venait pas lui-même de le tirer de son paisible sommeil. 

“Maintenant, oui”, marmonna-t-il, sa voix étouffée par l’oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait toujours. 

“Tout le monde t’attend pour les patrouilles du soir”, lança Écureuil sur un ton détaché. 

“Les patrouilles du _quoi_?” Il ne pouvait pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps. 

“Tu sais, quand le soleil décline à l’horizon et qu’il fait sombre, on appelle ça le s-” 

“D’accord, d’accord, j’ai compris…”, grommela-t-il en se levant, une grosse mèche de cheveux en travers du visage. 

“Au moins tu n’as plus l’air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis trois semaines”, observa Ecureuil, affichant un sourire satisfait. Gauvain décida de ne pas répondre, mais s’indigna tout de même que tout le monde semble constamment lui rappeler son hygiène de vie déplorable. 

Après une toilette rapide, il suivit le jeune garçon à travers les couloirs du château, puis à l’extérieur jusqu’au poste de garde. Il sonda chaque endroit qu’ils traversèrent à la recherche du visage si familier et unique de Lancelot, en vain. _Nimue doit y être pour quelque chose…_

Il envoya les femmes et les hommes qui l’attendaient dans différentes directions, chacun couvrant une zone du territoire afin de s’assurer qu’aucune présence non désirée n’était à déplorer. Il se dépêcha de terminer, son esprit étant tourné vers autre chose que les ennuyeuses tâches de chevalier qui l’incombaient. 

“Regarde, ils sont en train d’allumer les lanternes!”, s’exclama Écureuil une fois que tous les éclaireurs furent partis. Le ciel était effectivement en train de s’assombrir, et les lanternes que Pym et ses assistants avaient passé la journée à mettre en place plongeaient à présent le village dans une atmosphère paisible, l’une de celles qui donnaient envie de seulement s’asseoir et regarder les lumières. Le jour de l’union n’était même pas encore arrivé, mais la fête était déjà dans tous les esprits, rendant leur bonne humeur à ceux qui avaient pour habitude d’arborer un visage fermé, excitant les enfants au point qu’ils couraient partout dans les allées même à cette heure tardive, et donnant une légèreté générale aux Faë dont ils avaient grandement besoin. 

“Hé, Gauvain”, lança le garçon à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers lui, sur la défensive, se demandant ce qu’il pouvait encore avoir derrière la tête. “Je me demandais...rien ne va changer après l’union, n’est-ce pas?” 

L’inquiétude que Gauvain perçut dans sa voix l’alarma immédiatement. “Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire?”, l’encouragea-t-il d’une voix douce en se penchant vers lui pour tenter de le mettre plus à l’aise.

“Je pourrais toujours aller à la chasse avec Lancelot?” 

“Bien sûr”, s’empressa de répondre Gauvain, perplexe.

“Et tu m'emmèneras toujours à la pêche?” 

Gauvain comprit alors ce qui tracassait réellement le garçon, et il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. “Mon garçon, tout sera exactement comme avant, sauf si tu souhaites que les choses changent. Lancelot et moi t'emmènerons partout où tu voudras aller, je te le promets” Les yeux du garçon s’illuminèrent à ces mots. “A condition que tu ne nous réveilles pas avant l’aube”, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure. 

Le jeune Faë avait, comme il aurait dû s’y attendre, commencé à penser que l’union des deux hommes qui veillaient sur lui l’exclurait de leur foyer, qu’il deviendrait un surplus et qu’il serait seul à nouveau. Gauvain ne pouvait pas le laisser ne serait-ce qu’imaginer cela. Il se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule.

“Tu sais que tu peux nous parler, à lui ou à moi, n’importe quand et de n’importe quoi, hein? Nous serons toujours là pour t’aider, quoi qu’il arrive”. 

Ecureuil le regarda quelques instants avec ses grands yeux d’enfant, puis se jeta dans ses bras avec son habituelle brutalité incontrôlée. Gauvain le pressa contre lui et sentit une vague d’affection monter en lui, et il sourit. Quand ils se séparèrent, le garçon semblait avoir retrouvé son entrain habituel. 

“Je crois que Pym a besoin de mon aide”, dit-il lorsqu’il la vit trébucher au loin et laisser tomber tout son chargement. Gauvain réprima avec peine le rire qui montait en lui à la vue de la jeune femme étendue de tout son long sur le sol. 

“Alors va!”, l’encouragea-t-il, et Ecureuil partit en courant vers l’infortunée. 

_________________________________

  
  


Lancelot et Gauvain échangèrent un sourire lorsque, le soir, venu, ce dernier entra dans leurs appartements. Le Cendreux, avachi sur le lit et lisant un livre- comme il le faisait chaque jour-, désigna d’un mouvement du menton des vêtements, apparemment soigneusement pliés, posés sur un fauteuil. 

“Nimue m’a demandé de te ramener ça. Ta tenue pour demain”, précisa-t-il. Gauvain y jeta un œil mais préféra ne pas s’y attarder pour le moment.

“J’en déduis que tu as enduré le châtiment qui m’était destiné”, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Lancelot leva les yeux au ciel en posant son livre sur une commode, mais son sourire indiquait qu’il n’était pas le moins du monde contrarié. Gauvain se laissa tomber auprès de lui et captura ses lèvres tendrement, les mains de Lancelot trouvant leurs places au creux de son cou.

“J’espère qu’elle ne t’a pas trop embêté”, dit-il quand ils se séparèrent, leurs visages restant à quelques centimètres loin de l’autre. Lancelot sourit contre lui. 

“C’était important pour elle, je l’ai senti”, répondit-il. “Elle n’a pas eu beaucoup d’occasion de s’amuser ces derniers temps, alors elle veut que cette journée soit parfaite, c’est normal.” 

Gauvain se plongea un instant dans ses yeux, toujours surpris de voir à quel point le bonheur de ses amis comptait pour lui. Même après toutes les fois où il avait pu en être témoin, l’empathie dont Lancelot pouvait être capable ne cessait de l’émerveiller. 

“Je crois que c’est ce que tout le monde veut”, répliqua Gauvain, pensif. Lancelot hocha la tête. 

“Oui, c’est aussi ce que je crois. Mais je veux que tu te concentres sur nous demain, d’accord? N’oublie pas que c’est ta journée avant tout, pas la leur”. 

Gauvain sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Si ces mots pouvaient sembler insensibles, il savait qu’ils ne venaient que de la volonté de son compagnon de le délester du poids qui pesait habituellement sur ses épaules. “Je te promets que, sur mon honneur, la seule chose qui occupera mes pensées demain sera toi”, souffla-t-il. 

Le lendemain, ils pourront arrêter d’être le Chevalier Vert et l’ancien Moine Larmoyant pour une journée, pour ne rester que les amants qui s’aiment à en mourir et s’apprêtent à se jurer devant le monde qu’ils ne se quitteront jamais. Cette perspective, qui réchauffa leurs deux cœurs bien que les mots n’eurent pas été prononcés, flotta entre eux comme la promesse d’un avenir brillant. 

Lancelot n’eut pas non plus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, tant ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Et Gauvain savait déchiffrer leur langage. 

Ils s’installèrent l’un contre l’autre pour la nuit, la tête de Lancelot posée contre le torse de Gauvain, afin qu’il puisse entendre les battements de son coeur. Bercé par le bruit régulier et rassurant, Lancelot chuchota un “bonne nuit” d’une voix déjà lourde de sommeil. 

“Bonne nuit”, répondit-il simplement, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le front de celui qu’il aimait. 

_________________________________

  
  


“Ne bouge pas”, ordonna Pym. 

Lancelot soupira, mais obéit, conscient que Pym ne le laisserait pas partir avant d’avoir fini. La jeune femme était en train de s’occuper de sa chevelure, son expression concentrée sur reflétant sur la glace en face de lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir exactement ce qu’elle faisait, mais il avait vaguement compris que son oeuvre se composait de deux tresses plaquées sur les côtés du crâne, qui se rejoignaient ensuite derrière sa tête. L’entreprise dura encore quelques minutes, au cours desquelles Lancelot observa ses mèches, châtain mais dont la fin tournait vers le blond, frôler ses épaules. Il n’avait pas souvent l’occasion de se regarder ainsi, et la sensation lui parut étrange. Comme si ce visage lui était devenu inconnu au fil des années. Ce qui le surprit, cependant, c’est que la vue de son propre visage ne le dégoûta pas. Il y a quelques temps, il aurait brisé le miroir d’un coup de poing ou aurait quitté la pièce en trombe, fuyant désespérément l’image qu’il renvoyait. Plus maintenant. 

“J’ai presque fini”, annonça enfin Pym. Il sentit qu’une fois les deux tresses réunies, elle attacha la longueur de cheveu restante en une petite queue de cheval. Après encore quelques ajustements, elle le contourna pour appuyer sa hanche sur la coiffeuse, fière d’elle. 

“C’est très bien”, dit-elle, s’adressant plus à elle-même qu’à Lancelot. “Oui, ça te va bien”, et ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un sourire éclatant. 

“Merci”, répondit-il en lui renvoyant son sourire. Il se leva, et, comme il portait déjà le fameux pourpoint que Nimue avait choisi pour lui la veille, elle l’aida simplement à mettre une demi-cape noire, qui couvrait son épaule droite mais dont l’attache passait sous l’aisselle gauche. C’est lui qui avait insisté pour la porter, à la grande surprise de ses deux conseillères. Mais elles avaient vite compris pourquoi cela lui importait tant. 

Il allait se retourner, quand Pym l’arrêta, lui attrapant doucement le bras pour ne pas lui faire peur. “Tu n’es pas encore tout à fait prêt”, dit-elle, avec un sourire conspirateur. Il la regarda, perplexe, sortir de son sac un objet qu’il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. 

“Je l’ai faite hier”, expliqua-t-elle. “J’ai pensé que ça te plairait.” 

En regardant l’objet de plus près, Lancelot se rendit compte que c’était une couronne de fleurs. L’émotion le gagna en constatant la qualité du travail qui avait été fait. De petits cyclamens blancs, en grand nombre, étaient rehaussés de façon régulière par des anémones rouges. Il n’avait jamais vu d’ouvrage aussi beau de sa vie, et il n’en avait évidemment jamais possédé aucun. Il regarda Pym avec des larmes dans les yeux. 

“C’est…”, commença-t-il avant de s’arrêter, cherchant ses mots. “C’est magnifique. Vraiment”. 

Pym lui sourit, avant de la poser sur sa tête, s’assurant qu’elle ne tomberait pas. Elle sembla satisfaite, puis recula, l’observant de la tête au pied. 

“Maintenant tu es parfait”, conclut-elle. 

_________________________________

  
  


Lorsqu’il le vit marcher vers lui, sur le chemin qui traversait la foule, Gauvain perdit littéralement son souffle. Il crut un instant qu’il allait défaillir, mais, parvint à se maintenir debout, la peur de l’humiliation prenant le dessus. Toujours était-il que Lancelot était à couper le souffle, au sens figuré cette fois. 

Les habits qu’il arborait conservaient la simplicité qui le caractérisait, mais les finitions d’or et autres matières précieuses mettaient en valeur son teint, et plus particulièrement les marques sombres qu’il aimait tant. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage au niveau des sourcils et, couplées à la couronne de fleurs blanches et rouges, elles lui donnaient un air angélique. 

Lancelot, de son côté, était dans le même état, soufflé par la vue de son amant, oubliant immédiatement l’angoisse qui s’était emparé de lui lorsqu’il s’apprêtait à faire son entrée dans la grande salle. Lorsqu’il arriva en face de lui, sa main effleura la sienne, et un nombre d’émotions infini passa dans leurs regards. 

Les minutes qui suivirent passèrent sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, et il ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu’il vit sa main à présent liée à celle de Gauvain par un long ruban brodé de runes et de couleurs chatoyantes. Il tourna soudain la tête vers la foule qui les acclamait. Nimue arborait un sourire qu’on n’avait plus vu sur son visage depuis bien longtemps, et entourait de son bras Pym, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Arthur applaudissait, visiblement ravi, tandis que Kaze souriait de toutes ses dents, maintenant devant elle un Écureuil en liesse. 

L’expression de Lancelot se brisa en un immense sourire accompagné d’un rire euphorique, et quand ses yeux retournèrent se plonger dans ceux de celui qui était maintenant son époux, il sut que dorénavant tout irait bien. Il franchit la distance qui séparait leurs deux têtes, et embrassa Gauvain avec ferveur, ce dernier lui enserrant la taille de ses mains. 

Les applaudissements et les cris de joie ne firent que redoubler, seulement troublés par le cris indigné de dégoût qui se fit entendre de là où se tenait Ecureuil. 

Après la cérémonie, tout le monde se rassembla à l’extérieur. Le temps, encore clément, leur permettait de passer le reste de la journée sur la grande place du village, où avaient été mis en place des dizaines de tables et de sièges, pour que tous puissent profiter du repas. Gauvain et Lancelot, étant les vedettes de la journée (au grand désespoir de ce dernier), furent placés au centre d’une très longue table, à laquelle s’assirent tous leurs amis, même Ecureuil qui pourtant avait toujours du mal à rester à table plus d’une dizaine de minutes. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur, tous fatigués par les préparatifs de l’union, ou bien tout simplement par leurs tâches quotidiennes. La nourriture n’était pas vraiment sophistiquée- ils n’avaient pas encore les moyens de se procurer des mets de cet acabit-, mais cela importait peu. 

Les conversations continuèrent longtemps après qu’ils eurent tous fini de manger, mais Lancelot ne s’en souciait guère. Il écoutait tantôt Gauvain échanger des ragots avec Nimue, tantôt Pym discuter avec Arthur. Pym, assise à sa gauche, se tournait régulièrement vers lui pour lui parler, et il l’écoutait avec un sourire amusé, ponctuant son interminable charabia par des exclamations de surprises ou des questions. D’autres fois encore, Gauvain et lui partageaient des regards sereins, leurs mains entrecroisées sous la table. Lors de l’une de ces fois, Gauvain lui dit: “Il semblerait que tu sois coincé avec moi maintenant”. 

Lancelot laissa échapper un rire cristallin. “C’est plutôt toi qui es coincé. Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais maintenant”, répondit-il sur un ton joueur. 

Gauvain sourit. “Je n’en attends pas moins…”, et il apposa son front contre celui de Lancelot, qui se pencha vers lui. Il ferma les yeux, comme transporté hors du temps, loin du brouhaha qui les entourait. Ils restèrent ainsi une minute, puis se reculèrent, se noyant une fois de plus dans les yeux loin de l’autre. Cet instant ne fut brisé que lorsque la musique commença, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ils rirent, puis se reconcentrèrent sur les invités, qui se levaient progressivement de leurs tables pour aller danser au centre de la place. Le soleil avait déjà entamé sa descente, et les lanternes furent allumées, projetant leurs lueur sur les fleurs décoratives disposées absolument partout, et sur les vêtements colorées des Faës qui appréciaient les festivités. 

Arthur entraîna Nimue avec lui et tous deux commencèrent à danser en synchronisation avec les autres, avec des gestes experts. Il était évident qu’ils étaient à l’aise dans ce genre de situation. Lancelot, pour sa part, était heureux de rester à table, loin de cette cacophonie de sons et de corps. Alors que Pym tentait de tirer Ecureuil hors de sa chaise pour qu’il danse avec elle, Lancelot se rendit compte que Gauvain le regardait avec insistance, un petit sourire plaqué sur le visage. 

“Oh non...oh non, tu ne me feras pas aller là-bas”, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. 

Non sans contenir un rire moqueur, Gauvain se pencha vers lui, envahissant son espace de son odeur. 

“Allez...ça n’a pas l’air si terrible.” 

Lancelot finit par affronter son regard, ne parvenant pas totalement à afficher un air contrarié- et il était certain que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. 

“C’est hors de question”, parvint-il à articuler d’un ton ferme, fier de lui. 

Mais Lancelot ne réalisait pas encore une chose: dire non à Gauvain était exclus, en toute circonstance. C’est pourquoi il n’aurait pas dû être surpris lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait à tenter d’imiter les pas que Gauvain exécutait à la perfection, car il semblait qu’il n’y ait rien que cet homme soit incapable de faire. Pour ne rien arranger, les autres Faë autour d’eux- et Arthur- avaient poussé des cris enjoués lorsqu’ils les avaient vu s’approcher, et avaient formé un cercle autour d’eux, leurs yeux rivés sur les deux hommes nouvellement unis. 

Lorsque Lancelot commença à bouger en rythme avec la musique, la foule se désintéressa enfin d’eux, et il put souffler. Gauvain écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait sur le visage, et le contact des doigts sur son front acheva de l'apaiser. Il finit par sourire, et l’homme qui le tenait par la taille fit de même, probablement satisfait d’être parvenu à ses fins. Lancelot aurait protesté s’il ne s’était pas alors rendu compte à quel point danser avec Gauvain était agréable. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il prenait part à une fête Faë, mais c’était bel et bien la première fois qu’il appréciait cela. Il laissa Gauvain les guider dans la chorégraphie, et en profita pour observer les gens qui les entouraient, détendu. 

“Arthur sait vraiment ce qu’il fait”, fit-il remarquer, nonchalant, regardant l’humain tenter d’impressionner Nimue, qui se retenait visiblement de rire. 

“Il essaie toujours de faire son intéressant”, répondit Gauvain, avec un soupçon d’agacement dans la voix. 

“Et ce n’est pas ce que tu fais?” Lancelot leva un sourcil, 

“Quoi? Non!”, s’écria-t-il, indigné. 

Sans répondre, Lancelot posa sa tête dans son cou comme il le faisait si souvent, appréciant la chaleur qui émanait de lui. “C’est vrai que tu respires l’humilité, pour quelqu’un qui se fait appeler le Chevalier Vert”, souffla-t-il. 

Quelques secondes de silence, et puis: “Tu marques un point”, concéda Gauvain. “Mais tu ne pourras pas m’empêcher de ne pas l’aimer”. 

“Tu le connais depuis plus d’un an”, rappela Lancelot. “Nimue aussi, et leur relation tient le coup. Arthur a fait de son mieux pour m’accueillir chaleureusement quand je suis arrivé ici. Alors tolère le pour elle, elle mérite d’être heureuse.” 

Gauvain soupira, et le son envahit ses tympans tout entiers malgré la musique qui retentissait autour d’eux. 

“Tu as raison, comme toujours.” 

Il n’ajouta rien, mais Lancelot sut que la discussion avait tourné en sa faveur.

“Notre relation aussi tient le coup”, dit-il avec ironie, un sourire stupide plaqué sur ses lèvres. Gauvain pouffa.

“On dirait bien oui. Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi, hein?” 

“Pas grand chose.” 

“Probablement”, rit-il encore une fois.

Autour d’eux, s’ils ne s’en rendaient pas compte, plusieurs personnes les regardaient. Kaze se disait que de belles années s’annonçaient, après la longue guerre qu’ils avaient tous traversée. Ecureuil, qui avait négocié brillamment son arrivée sur les épaules de la guerrière, les observait aussi, de loin, avec un mince sourire, ne disant rien pour une fois dans sa vie. Plus loin, Pym avait obtenu une danse avec la Lance Rouge, qui ne semblait pas vraiment être dérangée par la situation- bien au contraire. Elle regardait tout de même ceux qui faisaient parti de ses meilleurs amis, avec une sérénité qui était rare chez elle. 

“Je t’aime”, dit Lancelot en relevant brusquement la tête, comme s’il venait de se rendre compte qu’il ne l’avait pas dit depuis trop longtemps- en vérité peut-être quelques heures, au grand maximum. Gauvain lui offrit un sourire éclatant qu’il n’affichait que lorsqu’il entendait ces mots en particulier. Ces mots, il les chuchota doucement à l’oreille de Lancelot, avant qu’un changement de morceau de musique ne les empêche de parler pour les minutes à venir.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
